Sunday Morning
by AngelofDarkness1605
Summary: Sweeney Todd takes a rather desperate measure to prevent Mrs. Lovett from taking him to the park.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Sweeney Todd._

_Author's note: this one shot is very fluffy and rather OOC, but I hope you don't mind. I was just having fun writing this thing._

**Sunday Morning**

Sweeney Todd hated Sundays. Not because it was the most hypocritical day of the week (men like Judge Turpin were sitting at the best places in church, singing the loudest, for example) and not because of the spirits of other people (which always improved that one day in the week), but because on Sundays he was forced by religion and tradition to keep his shop closed. This one day in the week he wasn't able to take revenge on men in general and the Judge or the Beadle in particular.

On Sundays, the demon barber was always bored. Mrs. Lovett, unfortunately, had figured that out very soon and she was determined to get him out to brighten his mood. And, even more unfortunately, he had given in and now that he had done so once, Mrs. Lovett did about everything to make him come with her to the park every seventh day of the week.

From the moment he woke, she would begin giving all those arguments why he should come with her. He just didn't pay attention to it, like he ignored all her foolish chatter, but after a few hours, it would get _really_ annoying. Coming with her to the park was actually less irritating. But still, both activities were maddening and he was desperately looking for a way to get rid of both.

Two weeks ago, he had locked her bedroom door. It seemed a good idea, until she escaped through the window and wouldn't stop complaining about him having "lost his marbles" and being "ungrateful" for three _entire_ days, which was in its own way even worse.

The week after that, he had locked her in her bedroom _and _he had barricaded her window, but she had ordered a local craftsman to make a copy of her key, so she could simply unlock the door with the secret second key. She had been hysterical that day and the five days after that and part of him admitted that she had every right.

Now it was the Sunday after that and he decided that he needed to take more desperate measures; simply trying to lock her up just wouldn't do. He had thought of _another_ way to prevent Mrs. Lovett from leaving her bedroom to bother him.

When it was a few minutes before eight o'clock, the time which Mrs. Lovett usually woke on Sundays, Sweeney tiptoed downstairs. In the pie shop he took off his vest and shoes to make as little sound as possible and as silently as he could, he opened the door of her bedroom.

He approached the bed where she was still sleeping and for a few moments he eyed her, deciding if he wanted to go through with this or not.

She had thrown the blankets from her bed because it had been a relatively warm night and now that she was just lying there, wearing nothing but a thin nightgown, things would be easier than expected.

Before Mrs. Lovett would wake up and escape again, Sweeney stepped on the bed and let himself fall on top of his landlady.

The baker's eyes snapped open and she shrieked in shock as she felt something heavy falling on top of her totally unexpectedly. Before she could get away, Sweeney fully placed his weight on her and trapped her legs between his, thus literally caging the woman with his own body.

"Mr. Todd!"

"You're not getting away _this_ time," was all he said.

Maybe it was just his imagination, but it looked as if she didn't mind at all.

"So, what exactly did you say you're doing here?" she asked as he didn't move again, trying to sound casual.

"Making sure you won't be able to get me to the park," he replied while pushing his body just a bit more against hers to make that point clearer.

Mrs. Lovett moaned because of this, but Sweeney didn't understand why: he wasn't really hurting her after all.

"And... do you plan to leave soon?"

"_No_," Mr. Todd said triumphantly.

Mrs. Lovett sighed deeply but for some reason it didn't really sound like she was annoyed or angry, which surprised with the barber.

It mesmerized him even more as the arm which she could still move a bit, reached for his back and her tiny fingers started to caress his back carefully.

Sweeney had no idea why she was doing this and what she was trying to achieve, but he had to admit to himself that it felt quite special. He could feel the warmth of her fingers spread through the fabric of his shirt and he was both glad and angry with himself because he had taken of his vest a minute ago.

Being so mesmerized by what she was doing, he didn't tell her to stop, even as she boldly moved her hands underneath his shirt.

The barber gasped for air as she did so and he was confronted with unfamiliar sensations that her touches caused deep within him.

"Mrs. Lovett... what... _what _are you doing?"

"Just don't say anything," she whispered.

He liked the fact that she asked him to be silent and that she wasn't speaking herself now was much to the barber's liking, but still, this was a bit different than he had in mind all those times that he had been about to hit her to shut her up.

She kneaded the skin of his back gently, causing him to relax involuntarily and as her hands moved to his sides, he couldn't suppress a contented sigh to escape from his lips.

She shifted beneath him to make their situation more comfortable and automatically he lifted his body up a bit to give her the possibility to do so.

He watched Mrs. Lovett closely, wondering what the heck she was doing with him. How could she make him feel so calm and at ease?

He could read nothing special in her eyes. Or rather – nothing that he hadn't seen there before. There had always been something ambiguous in her gaze which was even more visible now, but he couldn't put his finger on it and he didn't have the chance to think about it since she tangled her hands in his hair to pull him closer.

The gesture insinuated something that Sweeney didn't want to happen, but still... part of him said that he wasn't supposed to do this with a woman who wasn't Lucy, another screamed that this was just another manipulative trick of Mrs. Lovett, but he didn't stop her when she brushed her lips against his. He was simply too overwhelmed to do so and because this apparent lack of reaction, the baker moved her lips with more force against his.

He knew very well that it was _very _wrong, but he was unable to resist the sudden sensations and he gave in to the warmth and tenderness of his landlady's mouth.

Now that he had tasted a bit of the comfort that this woman offered him, he wanted more. He encircled her waist with his arms and he didn't object when she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Their initial shy kiss developed into something deeper and more passionate and Sweeney found within himself the urge to be closer to her.

His hands traced her body without permission to do so, but he couldn't care less and neither did Mrs. Lovett. Her presence had totally unexpectedly turned out to be enjoyable after all. For the time being she was the only thing he needed and it vaguely caught his attention that Mrs. Lovett didn't seem to have any other plans than continuing what they were doing right now. Perhaps this Sunday morning wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
